Eyes of Gold
by Fantasia Meyers
Summary: Azalea, Princess of the Fire Nation, has never known pain. But that all changes when her father, Fire Lord Zuko, throws her in a prison called "The Drowning Flame". Read and Review, please! :3


_Before we start this story, I must say:_

_One: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender; I only own this story_

_and_

_Two: I make no profit from this story, besides the fun of writing it._

**Eyes of Gold**

_Azalea ran, her heart pounding. Who were these men? And why were they after her?_

_She turned into a narrow alley, and hid behind a dustbin. But dirt and filth clogged her nostrils, and she coughed. The men heard her, and turned into the alley. The biggest of them, most likely the leader, grabbed her by the front of her robes._

"_Let me go!" she screamed. "My father is the Fire Lord, and if you don't release me, you will pay!"_

_But the big man chuckled, and grabbed a bag from one of his helpers, the whole time holding her up with one hand._

"_Oh, but, Princess Azalea, your father is the one who wanted us to do this." smiled the man. "You see, you are just too much like his wife; your mother. He misses her too much, and he loathes you because __**you**__ killed her. So, he told us to take you to a prison facility south of here—a new one, called 'The Drowning Flame'. Some say it's even worse than 'The Boiling Rock' was…"_

_Azalea was screaming on the inside and outside as well. "Father would never do that to me! Let me go! Let… me… go!"_

"_Actually, I would."_

_Fire Lord Zuko stepped out from behind the man. His eyes, golden like Azalea's, were gleaming with hatred, but Azalea was too frantic to notice._

"_Father!" she cried, "Tell these men to let me go! They told me you wanted to send me away to a prison facility! You'd never do that!"_

"_No. They weren't lying, Aze." said Zuko. "Goodbye."_

"_Noooo! Father! FATHER!"_

_But the man stuffed the bag over her, and then threw it over his shoulder. Fire Lord Zuko walked out of the alley. He regretted nothing._

When Azalea woke up, she was in a cell. It was freezing cold, with no light or warmth, and she curled up into a shivering, crying ball.

"_Why, father?_" she murmured.

Then, suddenly, the door creaked open. A boy, about the same age as her, was thrown inside. He had red marks all over his face and arms, and several wounds on both parts were bleeding.

"_And that'll teach you not to fight, scum!_" a cruel voice called out. And with that, the door slammed shut, and the room was dark once more.

The boy whimpered on the floor, and his tears mixed with blood.

" A-are you okay?" Azalea whispered.

"N-n-no." the boy whispered back. "It hurts where they hit me with the whip… and… who are you?"

"Azal- er… Kimi. My name is Kimi."

"Your name sounds like my mother's." whispered the boy. "Her name started with a 'K', too. Her name was Katara."

"Pretty name." Azalea smiled. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at her. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and his hair was black, like hers, but it was dirty from being here so long.

"I… I don't know…" his eyes looked lost, and they became misty and faraway.

Azalea frowned. "Everyone has to have a name. Are you sure you don't know yours?"

The boy shook his head. No.

"Can you help me to the cot?" he whispered. "Can't do it by m'self."

Azalea bent down and hoisted the boy up to the cot, spreading the thin blanket over him. Within minutes, he was asleep, but his breathing was ragged and shallow. Sighing, Azalea crawled into the corner, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

The Warden of 'The Drowning Flame' was sitting at his desk when Kuzuri (the man that kidnapped Azalea) came in.

"Ah… hello, Kuzi." smiled the Warden. Her face was young and pretty, with green eyes and brown hair. "How is the Princess of the Fire Nation? Faring well, I hope… because she will be reduced to shreds in _my_ care."

"She has been celled with the waterbender's son." said Kuzuri.

"Good." smiled the Warden. "A Princess with the son of the Avatar and Katara, the peasant. This will be interesting…

_To be continued…_

Hello, readers! Did you like it? This is my first Avatar fanfic, so please review!

The chapters will get longer, I promise! But the story is just developing!

Names for the "Mystery Boy" would be helpful.

_Who is the mystery boy? How will Azalea survive the clutches of the Warden? And what did Katara do to tick the Warden off so much?_

_Thanks for reading, and until next time! (:_


End file.
